


Warmth

by heyakari



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anxiety, Friendship, Self-Esteem Issues, hint mt!prompto, negative prompto, protect prompto!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyakari/pseuds/heyakari
Summary: When Prompto finally found out that his parents had abondoned him and how it affected his life. How would his friends help him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summary and this is a word vomit out of my frustrations. sorry. So don't trust the summary hahahha  
> un-betaed ;;;;; 
> 
> warning: some of the things about Prompto here are made-up :) don't take some of the parts seriously.  
> English is not my first language but I did my best;;;;

Warmth

 

To say that Citadel is a big place is an understatement. Out of curiousity, Prompto asked Noctis before how big the Citadel is, Noctis just shrugged and answered “well it’s big.” which is not exactly an answer. It’s actually bigger than big, if that even make sense. Noctis and his poor choice of words.

Not to mention, the security is tight. Even with Noctis permission, Prompto was still required to undergo various process just to get inside and it was reasonable, after all, even though Prompto is not convinced, his friend is still a prince. Noctis who was not known for patience got bored from waiting and decided to go ahead leaving an order to the guard to assist Prompto in finding his way to the prince’s room instead, much to the blonde boy’s protest of not to leave him.

Prompto feels small and out of place as he walk through the halls with the guard leading the way. Everything appears so grand, so majestic. In every turn they took, which is a lot, there are imposing guards.

The walk to Noctis room was quite a trip and by the time Prompto considered of asking the guard of how many more turns do they have to take, he heard of people talking, and as if on a cue the guard in front of him suddenly stopped and saluted. Confused, Prompto looks at where the guard was saluting and it took a moment before he recognized the person – ah. It was the king. with noctis.

At loss of what to do, Prompto tensed up, contemplating whether he should bow or salute or just stand there awkwardly and wait for Noctis to notice him. Thankfully, it was not too long before his friend does notice him. “Prompto! Come here” his friend called for him so casually, not seeing the dilemma on Prompto’s face.

Forcing himself not to flinch, the blonde took a cautious step forward, his gaze flying everywhere, not trusting himself to look at the King. “uh… hey no- prince noctis.” Prompto stuttered and flushed. “…and hey… sir, I mean, hello sir, I mean your majesty –“

“Prompto you’re babbling.” Noctis interrupted him of before he stammer more nonsense. “Dad, this is Prompto”

“Prompto Argentum, sir, I mean your majesty” Prompto’s body jerked straight as he forced himself to look at the king, not completely processing the amused look directed to him.

“Ah, prompto, it is a pleasure meeting you” The king’s tone was lenient as he welcome his son’s friend. “I hope my son is not giving you a hard time.”

“Dad!” Noctis retaliated, rolling his eyes.

“No, your majesty” Prompto was quick to deny, shaking his head for emphasis. “I’m the one who’s giving him trouble.”

Noctis raised an eyebrow, entertained with his friend’s jumpy behavior, not like it’s anything new, but it doesn’t make it any less cute. As much as he’s engrossed with Prompto’s blushing cheeks, he wouldn’t want to see his friend make a fool out of himself. “Dad, Prompto and I are gonna go ahead. We have a lot of homework to finish.”

“Of course, son” King Regis smiled and reached for his son’s head and gave him an affectionate pat. “Let’s have dinner later Noctis.”

“Sure, dad”

“I can’t wait”

Prompto who was observing the scene was awed by the warm-hearted smile on his king’s lips. The adoring look on his eyes. It was a heartfelt interaction, not just from a king to a prince but a father to a son. Prompto watched his friend’s face, blooming in happiness. His blinked as he ripped his eyes away from the scene feeling like he’s watching something exclusive.

The interaction was short but it was enough to wash Prompto with emptiness. He felt a pang in his chest with envy, unconsciously placing his hand over his chest hoping to soothe the gaping hole in his heart. He should be happy for his friend and not the other way around, _so disgusting._

With his mind so loud, he didn’t hear his name being called until Noctis’ face emerged in his vision and pulled him out of his reverie. Prompto opened his eyes, not exactly grasping when he closed it. “Are you okay?”

“uh, yeah?” Prompto spoked, a little raspy. The king and Noctis eyed him worriedly and that made him feel even worse. He forced out a chuckle before shaking his head dismissively. “I’m just a little tired…”

That didn’t seem to convince Noctis but good thing his friend was sensitive enough to dismiss it. The king, being so kind, offer Prompto a concerned smile. “Noctis, make sure you don’t take long. Your friend is tired.”

“yeah…alright.” Noctis nodded. “let’s go, prompto.”

Prompto couldn’t believe how he ruined the warm atmosphere. How shameless could he be? He didn’t deserve the kindness Noctis and the King are giving him. His jealousy spoiled Noctis moment with the King. That’s so low. Noctis would hate him for this and Prompto wouldn’t blame him for it.

Not wanting to worry his friend even more, he pushed his negative thoughts away, following Noctis steps toward the bedroom.

Prompto was trying his best to sound cheerful but throughout the studying, He was feeling more and more inferior as Noctis was the one solving most of the questions. He would throw words of love and appreciation to the prince jokingly, despite humiliation eating him inside. His classmates often comment on how Prompto is just using the prince to his disposal and to be honest, he couldn’t agree more.

“Hey Prompto, would you like to join us for dinner?” Noctis asked suddenly, stretching his limbs.

Truth to be told, Prompto rarely eat twice a day for years now because of budget constraint. His parents are _missing_ and he can’t contact them through their phones. The last time they provided him financial assistant was three years ago. Naturally, Prompto is worried for them but this happened before when he was nine years old. They went missing for a month then suddenly returning like nothing happened and did not answer any of his concerned questions, scolding him to behave.

As a child, it was a terrifying experience, not knowing if your parents are still alive and there was no one he could run to. So Prompto got an urge to bond with them and suggested a family trip, only getting a slap from his mom telling him to stop being selfish.

Then the next day came and the house was empty again.

 He did not, however, addressed this concern to Noctis though. This was his problem and he wouldn’t want to make himself even more pitiable.

“I think… I’ll straight home, buddy.” Prompto licked his lips tempted to take the offer but doesn’t trust himself to behave and ruin the dinner for Noctis and the king. “I’m really tired”

“oh…” Nocits cast a disappointed look to the blonde but nodded to give his friend a permission to go. “I’ll have Ignis take you home, I won’t take no for an answer Prompto.”

Prompto laughed, he wouldn’t deny the free ride anyway as long that he can leave the citadel fast.

 

**

As soon as Prompto got home, he made a beeline toward his room and plopped down the bed not bothering of changing clothes. His house was dark and cold. The silence was mocking him. He’s hungry, he’s cold and he’s tired but most of all, he’s lonely but there was no one he can complain to.

He seeks for warmth. Anyone will do.

The scene of King Regis patting Noctis’ head flashed through his mind. He curled on his bed for artificial warmth, his eyes stinging from the unshed tears. He can’t remove the scene from his mind, it was torture. Closing his eyes, he lifted his hand to stoke his hair, imagining it was his foster dad and mom patting him in the head, praising him for being kind like the way King Regis did to Noctis but before he can add more detail he stiffened.

Now that he think about it, he couldn’t remember his parents' faces. How do they laugh again? What does their voices sounds like again? Did he even know? Did he ever hear them laugh? Did he ever see them look at him? What do they look like when they smile? Do they even smile when he’s with them?

These questions triggered confusion and terror held him in a vice-grip. Eyes wide, rapid breaths escaping his lips.  He stood up for a moment, attempting to answer his questions.

“Pic- Pictures. Fa- family pictures.”

 

He took a stride out of his room, but once he was outside his parents’ room, he stopped and hesitated. His parents firmly warned him to never go inside of their room and Prompto never asked for the reason but he respected that. Even so, he was looking for assurance, so consequences be damned for now.

After ignoring his fear, he pushed the door open with shaking hands.

It was a normal room- dirty with dust and spider web – but just a room. There was one big bed his parents share, and a cabinet. There was nothing to see. He stood there dumbly, before finally getting the determination to step inside and went straight to the cabinet.

The cabinet was empty, totally nothing inside, Prompto’s eyes stared in disbelief. His stomach turned into ice but his brain was so loud, wild with fear.

 “Are you kidding me?” Prompto panicked. He don’t understand. “Where’s their clothes?”

Several questions abruptly raided his mind and again there were no answer for it. Prompto couldn’t bear the coldness around him any longer. His fear was slowly crushing him, he stepped back and moved towards the bed then threw the cushion upside down, hoping to find anything.

Nothing. Nothing. No pictures.

“Mom!! Dad!!” He screamed to no one. “Are you kidding me?!” He reached out for his phone and dialed both of his parent’s number but his call was not connecting. “Please please please anyone just answer me!”

Fat tears were beginning to pour down Prompto’s eyes, everything finally kicking in as he desperately call for his parents. “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry!” He curled down the cool floor, phone slipping from his hands, he grab a handful of hair, feeling cold sweat forming on his forehead. Lead weight in his stomach and his heart thump painfully, it was horrible.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry.” His throat constricted cutting off his air supply. The room began to spin around, everything suddenly feels unreal. Everything is finally catching up to him. “I’m so sorry, mom, dad”

He apologize like a child throwing a tantrum. He apologize for everything. He apologizing for being a monster. They might not feel safe living with the same roof as a monster.

Maybe that’s the reason they don’t want him on their room, they were afraid that they might kill them while they sleep, constantly living with that fear, they finally had enough and decided to leave him. Prompto knew, deep inside him, that one day they would leave him but he refuse to hold on to the hope that they will accept him.

 “noctis.. noctis…noctis…”

 

**

 

“Ignis, can we go to prompto’s house?” Noctis asked, frown clear on his face since last night. “he’s not answering any of my messages or calls.”

“Maybe he’s still sleeping” Ignis responded, slightly intrigued. “Besides, you have a meeting with Your Majesty soon.”

 “No… I’m worried.” Noctis said, not leaving a room for arguments. “It won’t be long.”

“Very well then.” Ignis agreed, genuinely curious and concern for the blonde boy as well.

 

***

 

There was something bothering Noctis and he couldn’t shake the feeling away since last night. Prompto was not himself, he was throwing playful jokes but he was distant and honestly it scared Noctis. His friend was not answering his messages but he dismissed it, thinking that Prompto must be really tired and fell asleep as soon as he get home, but now he regret it. It was not like for his Prompto to oversleep because that was Noctis job.

“Prompto!” Ignis knocked twice. He and Noctis shared a look when they hear nothing from resident of the house. “Prompto are you here?”

Still silence. “Hey buddy, can you open the door?” Noctis knocked louder driven by nervousness. He really doesn’t feel good about this. “Ignis open the door.”

“Are you sure?” Ignis stared at Noctis determined face through his thick glasses. “Very well.”

It didn’t take long before Ignis was able to pick the lock on Prompto’s place, something he want to reprimand the blonde one. He really need a new lock. He opened the door and they were greeted with darkness and eerie silence. Never was a good sign if your friend was a ball of sunshine.

“Prompto!” Ignis called once again, now he understood why Noctis is worried.

Noctis wasted no time and welcome himself. “Prompto, where are you?” He ran upstairs, and saw that the door of Prompto’s room was open, he peeked inside but it was empty. The silence was giving Noctis the creep, there was one more room and the door was open. He jolted his way over there, his steps were loud, along with curses flying out of his mouth. The room was a mess, like a storm just pass by, but more importantly, Prompto was there and his state broke something inside of Noctis.

He saw his best friend, lying down with his dead phone right beside his head. “Oh astrals! Prompto! Ignis!!” He kneeled down and scooped his friend’s body up. Prompto was pale, barely breathing, but nonetheless alive. Amidst of freaking out, he took note of the heat radiating from Prompto’s body.

Ignis was fast, and it took him a moment before approaching the prince and Prompto. He calmly scrutinize Prompto’s condition and place his hand on Prompto’s forehead. “Noctis, let go, I’ll carry him. We have to take him to the hospital. He’s burning up”

“No take him to the citadel.” Noctis voice was shaking, scared to let go, but he can’t be childish now so he hand Prompto to Ignis’ arms. “Let’s hurry.”

His advisor not wanting to waste time, scooped Prompto up effortlessly and sprinted toward their car. The boy on his arm was a lightweight, and too thin and Ignis was not liking any of it.

 

***

 

Do you know the feeling of being in a boat with a couple of small holes in it? Prompto does. That’s what he feels every single day. He was scared to move because he might damage the boat even more. He try to cover up some of the holes with his hands but it’s just not enough. And one day, He will eventually drown. And no one will help him resurface.

It was mentally and physically draining. He was dying inside and something was eating him.

Noctis is Prompto’s best friend. He was the reason, he get to smile everyday even just for a show. He was the reason why Prompto has a reason to get up from his bed every day. He has a mission, his mission is to make Noctis feels like a normal teenager, but the way he is right now is not good, not worthy enough for Noctis’ precious time.

Noctis got wasted one night. It was unexpected, but Noctis suddenly thanked him for being there, for being a good friend, that he was happy to meet him. Prompto snickered and called him a sap before bidding goodbye. As he was finally far from the prince’s apartment, Prompto silently let the tears fall down his face, feeling so alive.

If only Noctis knew of the monster inside his friend. The monster were always by the blonde’s ears calling him _hypocrite. Disgusting. Fraud. Ugly._

The voice of the monster, the voices of the people criticizing and pressuring him was pure agony.

_“Prince Noctis will eventually get tired of you.”_

_“Don’t think high and mighty, The Prince just pity you.”_

_“If you can’t afford studying anymore, then I suggest you stop already, it’s not like something good will happen to someone like you.”_

_“I heard that you’re having a hard time paying up debts, why not beg to Prince Noctis?”_

_“Do you really want this job? You’re really stupid.”_

Prompto cover his ears from all of it, he hid all his pain underneath the smile, ignore all the insults and discouragement just to be with Noctis. He play the fool, afterall he was a good actor. He concealed every bruises he got from his classmates, every injury he got from working too much.

Noctis’ smile is his salvation. Everything is worth it. Even just for a mo –

_“You’re really useless. Why can’t you just die?”_

Prompto eyes abruptly opened. It took a second before realizing that he was just dreaming, a vivid nightmare. His eyes were wide with fear, his breathing was shallow and was so suffocating. His body ache, his mind almost numb, at least he was awake enough to take in his surroundings. The interior looks familiar, _ah, Noctis_. It was Noctis’ room. How did he get here?

What’s happening? Did he just troubled Noctis with his hopelessness again? But he do not remember asking or calling for help. How? He need to leave. He can’t drag Noctis to his problems just because he was weak.

He pushed himself up, stopped when he spotted something on his arm, it was a tube, there was a tube connected to his arm, it just made him feel more pathetic. Summoning his remaining strength he was finally able to sit down, discomfort fixed on his face. His head was heavy and the bed, even though not moving, feels so unstable, then next thing he knew he was lying down again.

Seriously. Why is he so weak? Why can’t he just _die?_

The thought triggered a piece of his dream to flash through his mind. The voice, he remember, that was his mother. However, he does not remember it happening, but the voice was so vivid, and something tells him that it was not a dream. It was real.

It was real.

Like getting splashed by a cold water, Prompto find himself unable to comprehend anything, his ears were buzzing. He want to throw up even though there was nothing inside his stomach. The itch to get away was getting stronger, he glared at the tube connected at him, he’s exasperated, and he needed to get it off him and that is what he’s going to do –

“Don’t”

Prompto almost jumped from the stern voice right by the door. It was Ignis, making his way to him. Unpleasant look on his usually calm face. “Don’t you dare touch that.”

“Ignis…” Prompto croaked out, still gaping at the older man.

Ignis didn’t fail to understand the silent question hanging from Prompto’s lips, he adjusted his glasses with his fingers then sighed. “Noctis was worried so we went to your house. You collapsed. Noctis instructed me to bring you here instead of the hospital.” He summarized.

Noctis knew how Prompto hated hospitals. That’s good at least.

“I’m sorry to bother you.” Prompto mumbled but was clear enough for the older man. “Where’s Noctis?”

“He’s heading here as we speak.” Ignis was formal but there a hint of frustration. It was obvious that there are tons of things Ignis wanted to say but refrain. “How are yo-“

“Prompto!” Noctis called, appearing from the door, then ran towards the bed. Gladio following behind him. “Why didn’t you call me?!”

“Noctis calm down.” Ignis placed a hand on Noctis shoulder to compose the prince.

“Do you know what it feels to see you like that?!” The prince roared, openly upset. “Don’t you trust me?”

The look on Noctis face doubled blonde’s anxiety. Noctis would think that he doesn’t trust him, the prince will hate him. It’s a good thing Gladio was there to support Ignis.

“Noct, calm down for a second.” Gladio was now pulling Noctis away from Prompto. “Why don’t you ask for Prompto’s condition first?”

“I’m sorry…” Prompto started, earning the attention of the three. He felt eyes locked on him like a target. “I’m fine now, I can go home by myself.” He stated trying to fake enthusiasm, except instead of relief, he saw nothing but skepticism from them.

“Are you kidding me?!” There was no hiding, Noctis was furious and was about lunged forward to grab prompto’s collar when Gladio took hold of him.

“Noctis, if you can’t keep your temper in check, I will have to ask you to get out.” Ignis was strict, and he was serious but that seemed to work as the boy took a deep breath to collect himself.

“Let go Gladio.” Noctis huffed.

“Just make sure you don’t attack Prompto.” Gladio, half-joked, but was prepared to drag the prince out once Ignis permits him.

“No!” Prompto cried. “This is Noctis room, I’ll go out!”

It was Gladio’s turn to glare at him, while Noctis beside the big guy, looking like he wanted to pull his black hair out of his head. Prompto was so perplexed. Why do they look so unhappy when he open his mouth?

“Prompto, do you know the situation you’re in?” Gladio inquired carefully, checking on his temper.

“I collapsed.”

“Yes you did, because you never tell me a thing.” Noctis voice was full of spite and bitterness. “Do you really want to die? I’ll kill you instead.”

“Noctis.” Another warning from Ignis.

“Go ahead.” Prompto found himself saying. If it’ll make Noctis better then who was he to stop him? it’ll do the human a favor anyway, it’ll do his parents a favor too.

“Prompto, shut your mouth for a moment.” Ignis was aggravated now. Prompto knew that the advisor was not fond of the idea of blonde provoking the prince to something horrible, but Ignis just won’t understand. “Now let’s go back. How are you?”

“I’m fine.”

“You are not.” Noctis said.

Prompto rolled his eyes. “I’m fi-“

“When was the last time you ate?” Ignis continued inquiring.

That question immobilized Prompto a bit. “Yesterday.”

“When?”

“Lunch.”

“You’re lying.” Noctis butted in again, annoyed, very much.

“Why do you say so?” Ignis narrowed his eyes, feeling like he’ll get a better answer from the prince instead.

“We did not have lunch, we were busy doing our project. That’s why I invited you to dinner.”

“Why are you even asking?” Prompto was, for some reason, getting agitated over the questions being asked. He does not see the point in this.

“Did you eat breakfast yesterday?” Ignis was pressing on the issue, neglecting the irritation on Prompto’s face.

“I did.”

“Did you eat the day before that?”

“WHY ARE YOU EVEN ASKING?!”

“It seems that you were suffering from starvation Prompto.” They heard Ignis said, like dropping a bomb, and the effect is unnerving. Prompto was dumbfounded, he opened his mouth to retaliate but lost for words, his brain was not fully cooperating with him.

“what?” Gladio was intrigued, disbelief written all over his face. “Is that true, kid?”

“n-No!” Prompto negated the idea. “That’s stupid Ignis! TELL THEM YOU’RE LYING”

“Ignis, what are you talking about?” Noctis stepped closer to the bed again, watching his friend’s face. Prompto was acting normal for the last days, if his friend were starving then he should have noticed it by now.

“I EAT EVERYDAY!” Prompto felt so helpless, trembling as Gladio and Noctis was looking at him with what he will label as disgust and it’s all because Ignis was good at spilling beans. His curtain coming down and acting is over. “Noct, Gladio, don’t believe him!”

“How many work do you have Prompto?” Ignis was cruel, Prompto thought.

“THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!” adrenaline kicking in, Prompto was able to thrash around the bed, Gladio take it upon himself to prevent the boy from hurting himself further, straining to calm him down without hurting him.

“Just answer him Prompto!” Noctis demanded.

“YOU JUST HATE ME IGNIS!” even with Prompto’s accusation, Ignis was well-founded, understanding where his friend is coming from.

“I won’t be specific but you have five part-time jobs a week.” Ignis answered for him, his eyes steady on Prompto. “It’s a miracle you still have time for the prince.”

“Five…” Noctis repeated, shaken from his discovery.

“You also have a lot of debt to pay.” Ignis added, adding more salt to the wound. Hurting a fried is the last thing he would do, but Prompto was refused to see the problem so he took it to himself to play as the villain.

“Stopstopstopstopstopstop.” Contrast to his behavior before, Prompto was now leaning to Gladio’s hold, with string of words rolling down from his tongue, pleading for Ignis to stop. “Please stop. I’m sorry.”

“Your irrational behavior today is also a cause of starvation, Prompto.” Ignis informed as if he was emphasizing a point that was not getting through Prompto’s brain. “I want you admit it.”

“stopstopstopstopalreadypleasestop.”

Noctis was watching his best friend, usually shining so brightly, broke his heart and guilt consuming him. He eyed the blonde – scrawny, pale, and so vulnerable. He was so different from the Prompto who makes him laugh everyday.

“Prompto, admit that you’re not doing fine.” Ignis advised, he reached for Prompto’s hands and hold it carefully as if it was going to break. “Say that you need our help and we will do everything to help you.” He wished for Prompto to accept that they are more than capable of helping and more than willing to help him.

“nonononono.” Prompto voice was faint, stubborn, disagreeing with the idea so strongly. “You’ll leave me, you guys will get tired of me. I don’t need your help, I won’t bother you.”

“Why would we leave you?” Ignis carefully prodded, Prompto was unconsciously opening a little bit to them.

“Because my parents left me… I won’t be selfish. I won’t bother anyone anymore.”

Ignis shared a disturbed look with Gladio who was next to the blonde holding him just in case he throw a fit again. He decided not to ask about Prompto’s parents, and leave it for some other time. He already caused a lot of pain for his smaller friend.

“I want to help you!” Noctis clear, determined and rich voice surprised Prompto. “Because you’re my friend”

“Noctis, you’ve done enough.” Prompto wanted to laugh in despair. His friends were actually feeling pity on him.

“No, Prompto, I haven’t done enough.” Ignis and Gladio moved out of the way with a supportive grin, knowing what Noctis planned on doing. He extended his arms and stunned his blonde friend with a hug – gentle but secured, just what his friend needed right now. With that, Prompto was filled with emotions, it was overwhelming. Like a spell casted to spark a hope from this madness. It was easy as that. “I’m sorry Prompto, I am selfish.”

“No…” Prompto didn’t remember when exactly tears dropped from his eyes, his vision blurry for more unshed tears threatening to fall. He placed his head on his friend’s shoulder, ignoring the butterfly on his stomach, suddenly breathing felt easier.

“I will help you even if you say no. I’m selfish that way.” Noctis snickered, feeling warm liquid on his shirt but he was fine with it.

 “I don’t deserve you.” Prompto sobbed out, like a lost child who got found by his parent.

“What are you talking about Prompto?” Gladio’s voice was ruffed but warm. “Noctis is a prince, and you know what the prince deserved?”

Knowing the answer, Prompto wailed louder, there was nothing stopping the fall of his tears, voice cracking here and there. After all the commotion he’s been doing, he wouldn’t be surprised if it wake the whole kingdom up but none of that matter right now. He wouldn’t trade the warmth of Noctis embrace and his friend’s presence for anything.

“Prince deserve nothing but the best.” Ignis smiled. “Indeed.”

 


	2. Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait and now a short update guys, I've been pretty lazy lately! unbeta-ed  
> please do comment! thank you!~~!

There were sounds of footsteps in the hallway, echoing and it’s getting louder and louder by every step. There were also muffled voices, it sounded familiar, but it sounded distant. Nevertheless, he knew they were talking to him. He couldn’t understand it. A roaring sound of thunder joined in, followed by a shower of rain. Where was he?

The sounds were overwhelming, deafening to say. It was competing for his attention. Slowly, the muffled voices were winning and it was getting easy for Prompto to get a hold of the words being directed to him.

_“Prompto!”_

_“Don’t --- tha--- band off”_

_“--- you---ing to us?!”_

_“D-n’t let anyo—ow th--- yo ---“_

_“YOU ARE NOT HUMAN!”_

Prompto was woken up, wheezing sharply, a drop of tear fell down to the side of his face. It was not a dream, he was certain, it was a memory. Gradually, a memorable tune coming from his right pulling him away from his horror, it’s a sound from King’s Knight. He sluggishly opened his eyes, a bit amazed by how white his surroundings are, he took his time in sitting upright. His thunderous heartbeat was making it hard for him to inhale. Just right beside him was Noctis, sitting on a chair, his eyes transfixed on the phone and the look on his face was bored. Seeing that his friend was too busy to take notice of him, he carefully studied his surroundings.

His bed, walls, ceiling were white. There was no other furniture other than the blue couch that was almost out of place, and the wooden tables beside his bed. He looked down, the sweater he’s wearing was black and the sweatpants he was wearing was also black. It was obviously Noctis’ clothes. His wristband, however, was still there. Untouched.

“Noct…” Prompto finally called. His throat was scratchy and he was thirsty.

Noctis’ eyes were quick to leave the phone. “Hey.”

“Where am I?”

“This is still Citadel, it’s a guest room.” Noctis answered as he sat down on the bed to get a better look of his friend. “How are you feeling?”

“Thirsty…”

Noctis laughed at how raspy Prompto’s voice sounded before getting up to pour his friend a glass of water, placed by the table. “You were asleep for a day and a half.”

“I…was?” Prompto reached for the glass of water from Noctis’s hand. The cool liquid was soothing for his parched throat and he welcome it.

“Yeah you were.” Noctis nodded. “You had a bad fever yesterday, they said that it was your body’s way of catching up some rest.”

“I see…”

“Well you still have fever today but are you hungry? I can call for a soup if you want.” Noctis offered.

Prompto contemplated his answer for a moment then rejected the idea for now, he doesn’t feel like eating yet. The bed dipped as his friend settled beside him, getting cozy with the bed. He couldn’t help but smile at the warmth. “Why are you here anyway?”

“I’m your nurse, you should be honored.” Noctis answered.

“Can I get a hot babe for a nurse instead?”

Noctis looked at him, faking an offended look. “You’ll rather have a hot babe than a prince as your nurse?”

“I rather have a hot babe cuddle with me than a prince who’s practically overthrowing the patient from his bed.” Prompto rolled his eyes and was rewarded by a snort from Noctis.

“So rude.” Noctis chuckled affectionately and shove the blonde lightly. “Sorry but, I ain’t going anywhere.”

“I’m royally screwed.”

Just like that, they settled into a comfortable silence, it was acquainted. It was just like any other day, enjoying each other’s company while their shoulders leaning to the warmth provided by each other. These are the moments where they can just pretend to be normal teenager. No pressure from the others. No loud intrusive thoughts. Just Noctis and Prompto.

 It was Noctis who broke the silence. “Prompto.”

Prompto noticed the hesitant tone from the prince. He reached for his wristband, a habit he does when he’s nervous, the change in his friend’s posture tells him that whatever they’re going to discuss will be about him.

“I want to discuss this with you once you’re better…” Noctis paused, Prompto can tell that Noctis was constructing his sentence in his head, trying to choose more appropriate words in order not to hurt him, Prompto appreciate it. “I just want you to know that we did some investigations on you…”

Prompto froze along with the leap his heart just made. Not good. Not good. “yeah?” his voice was small.

Noctis looked guilty but nodded to confirm. “I’m serious when I said that I wanted to help you.”

“What did you found out?” Prompto tried to push his shrill thoughts away. By the way Noctis is interacting with him just now, it doesn’t seem like he found out some major stuff about him, so he decided to just wait and see where the conversation leads them.

“Just…just about your debts and part time jobs.” Noctis said, carefully.

Prompto’s eyes were fixed on the white bed sheet, too embarrassed to even look at the prince. He forced out a chuckle that sounded more like a scared chocobo. “That’s so embarrassing…I’m so lame, huh?”

“No!” Noctis volume was high and he was fast on grabbing Prompto’s wrist, and the blonde almost jump from the bed if only he wasn’t restrained by Noctis’ cold hand. “Don’t say that…”

“Sorry…” Prompto bit his lip once he saw the pained look on Noctis face. He made Noctis sad.

“Don’t apologize…” Noctis emphasized by shaking his head.

“Sorry…”

Noctis groaned in frustration. “Don’t apologize, I’m not mad.”

Prompto had to collect himself. He’s not used seeing the prince looking sad for something he did. If there was one thing he was scared of doing, it was being a burden to the prince. The person he worked so hard for to please, was looking at him as if he was going to die at that very moment. It was full of pity and that got his stomach flipping. “I’m okay –“

“Don’t lie.” Noctis snapped, convinced that Prompto is going to lie again. “You are not fine.”

“Don’t say that.” Prompto voice was sharp as he whispered, afraid that he might believe Noctis. He can’t have his walls broken down by his friend just like that. “I’m not weak, Noctis.”

Noctis, albeit not convinced had settled on withdrawing a little. “That’s not what I mean Prompto.”

“I’ve been doing this for years, Noctis.” _I’ve been alone for years,_ Prompto said, attempting to assure himself more than Noctis. “I’m okay. I got this. I just let my guard down a little.”

There’s a frown on Noctis face, aggravation was clear as a day. “We paid all of your debt, Prompto.” Noctis sounded very stiff, letting go of Prompto’s wrist when he felt him flinched, almost violently, as he informed him.

It was supposed to be a relief but the look on Prompto’s face was as though he was just asked to carry another loads of problems. His eyes shone with incredulity. There was no stopping his shaking now. He kept lowering his head and then looking back at Noctis repeatedly, mouth forming to shape. His mouth opening and closing wordlessy. He had no idea what to say, and to be honest there was nothing to say.

“wait, wait, Prompto calm down.” Noctis half-shout to gain his friend’s attention. “I know you don’t want us to meddle, so don’t worry, this is not free.”

Prompto suddenly shot Noctis a confuse look, relief washed over him a bit. “It’s not?”

“It’s not.” Noctis pouted, seemingly not fond of the idea. “I talked about this with Dad, so don’t worry.”

“I’ll pay you little by little!” Prompto’s face anxious face was replaced with full determination, Noctis not very happy about it.

“Actually we have two options for you, as a way to pay.” Noctis said, Prompto’s full attention on him. “One, is, as you said, pay me little by little.”

“And the other one?”

Noctis had his lower lip bitten, and his face flush from who knows what. “Let’s discuss this once you’re better.”

Knowing that Noctis won’t be giving him much of information, he let out a restless breathe but he trust his friend, even though he know how stubborn Noctis can be. He twiddled with his wristband once more and ponder on how it’s not tight enough to assure him that his secret was safe. Safe from everyone. Safe from the world. Safe from his friends. Safe from Noctis.

Noctis detecting his distress, traced his gaze to the wristband then back to Prompto. “hey, would you like to take that off?”

“No.” Prompto answered, too quick.

“okay, alright.” Noctis curtly nod, mentally cursing himself for contributing to his friend’s tension.

Prompto willed himself to calm himself as he wipe the scowl on his face. Noctis doesn’t deserve his attitude, it’s not his fault. He opened his mouth to apologize for the rudeness but was reminded as to how Noctis was fed up with his apologies so he settled on thanking him instead. “Thank you for not taking off my wristband”

“I’m pretty sure you have a good reason for that.” Noctis shrugged, talking in a lighter way. “No big deal.”

“No, it’s a big deal.” Prompto smiled, sincerity swimming in his eyes, Noctis was stunned. “Thanks a lot Noctis.”

“Hey, what’s a friend for.” Noctis whispered, not too sure what he should reply, but the way Prompto smiled tells him that his reply was acceptable. “You hungry now?”

“I’m starving I could eat a chocobo.” Prompto responded, raising an eyebrow when he took in what he just said “Not that I would eat a chobo!”

Noctis barked a laugh and flicked on the blonde’s forehead, earning him a fake cry. “That’s cannibalism.”

“Why are you here anyway? Don’t you have some training to do?” Prompto said, rubbing on the spot Noctis flickered.

“To see if you’re still breathing.” Noctis replied.

“Well as you see, I still am, so you can leave now.” Prompto countered.

Noctis scoffed in exaggeration, pleased with his Prompto’s recovery. “I’ll leave now, but Promise me you’ll rest.”

“Of course, your highness, not like there’s plenty of things to do here.” Prompto tried to sound cheerful and Noctis seemed convinced.

“Good, I’ll have Ignis cook something for you.” Noctis nodded, making his way to the door, faking a sigh. “See ya.”

“Yeah.”

The room was quiet now that Noctis was gone. To be honest, Prompto hate how silent the room was. His thoughts can be more rowdy, and more unpleasant. He remembers things that he forgot. It was like being reminded of his sins every time. It was a punishment. It can be severe too, like now, he could hear those voice as if they were whispering in his ear. There was no one or nothing can distract him from this.

So he closed his eyes instead and let himself drown from the memories that reminds him of who he really is.

_Sounds of laughter_

_Sounds of applause._

_Bright classroom._

_Excited children._

_Proud adults._

Prompto remember this.

It was the day where children were supposed to bring their parents and introduce them to the class. Prompto, saw himself, his younger self sitting at the corner with his head down as if that will help him hide. His parents didn’t come, he was embarrassed. He couldn’t bring himself to listen. His parents were away. But even though his parents were there, Prompto doesn’t have an idea on how to introduce them when he himself barely knows them.

_“who’s that fat boy?”_

_“that’s prompto, mom. Don’t look at him, he’s weird.”_

_“Where are his parents?”_

_“I don’t think he have one.”_

Prompto almost agreed. It’s okay though, his parents were just busy working. It’s not that he doesn’t have a parents. He understand them. They were just hard-working and Prompto is proud of that.

_“Prompto, listen to me.”_

_“Don’t take that wristband off”_

_“Are you listening to us!?”_

_“Don’t let anyone know that you are not human.”_

_“YOU ARE NOT HUMAN.”_

He knew that. He shouldn’t be alive too. He knew that but he kept on living anyway. This was his punishment.

Prompto let out a strangled breath and wept. The back of his hand wiping the hot drops falling from his eyes. “I’m so sorry, Noct. I’m so sorry please forgive me.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I decided, just now, make it chaptered :)  
> I wrote this out of frustrations so sorry about the story but thank you for making it this far!!!


End file.
